megamanrtafandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man X
Notable RTAs 100% in 35:10 by Hetfield90 (Emulator) (WR) 100% in 35:00 by Walrus_Prime (SFC) (WR) Any% in 31:12 by nrgzam (SFC) (WR) Any% (Buster only) in 40:27 by ColonelFatso (SFC) (WR) Leaderboards http://jokaah.com/mmrta/index.php?game=12 Boss Damage Table Notes: *For X-Buster, the four damage values are listed according to how long the weapon is charged. The first number is damage done with uncharged shots; the second number is when the weapon is charged slightly (cyan); third number is when the X-Buster is charged even more (yellow); fourth number is when the X-Buster is fully charged (pink). **Sometimes, an uncharged shot will inflict two units of damage instead of one, if a boss has just started moving or if X fires a shot while he is dashing. *For the eight Special Weapons, the first number is damage done when the weapon is used in normal fire; the second is when the weapon is used in its charged state. **For Chameleon Sting, as the weapon's secondary fire renders X invincible and is incapable of inflicting damage on enemies and bosses, the damage values list only the normal fire of this weapon. *For Homing Torpedo, Boomerang Cutter, Storm Tornado and Fire Wave: the secondary fire for these weapons are capable of inflicting multiple hits on a target, so the values listed on the second number is the amount of damage done per hit, not the total amount of damage done. *For Vile, the damage data values are for when X fights Vile after Zero's destruction in Sigma Palace. *For Rangda Bangda, shooting a Hadouken Fireball at one of its eye components (while it is red or blue) will instantly destroy it, reducing 11 units of energy from the boss's total health meter. *Credit goes to Twilight Man from MMKB for damage values. Boss Orders Click on Expand to show. 'Any%' Any% Route: #Chill Penguin #Boomer Kuwanger #Sting Chameleon #Storm Eagle #Flame Mammoth* #Spark Mandrill #Armored Armadillo #Launch Octopus (*) Can be done at any time after Storm Eagle--you don't use his weapon. '100% Routes' With Iceless Heart: #Chill Penguin #Boomer Kuwanger #Storm Eagle #Flame Mammoth #Spark Mandrill #Armored Armadillo #Launch Octopus #Sting Chameleon *Revisit Chill Penguin (Heart) *Revisit Armored Armadillo (Hadouken) Notes on route: Now, Boomer Kuwanger is before Storm Eagle most of the time because it's faster to grab items like the Heart Tank at Storm Eagle (and the "Magic Carpet" trick a.k.a. Neymar's Ufo). Also, it's not that hard to do Boomer's level entirely without the Tornado, except for the turtles. As before, Penguin gives you the Dash upgrade. You need Eagle's weapon for Spark Mandrill's miniboss. Kuwanger's boomerangs can be used to grab several upgrades quickly (and you do not need to revisit Mandrill). No Iceless, with Waterless: # Chill Penguin # Storm Eagle # Flame Mammoth # Boomer Kuwanger # Sting Chameleon # Spark Mandrill # Armored Armadillo # Launch Octopus * Revisit Chill Penguin (Heart) * Revisit Armored Armadillo (Hadoken) You can do the Penguin Heart revisit at any time after Chameleon; if you want to use the fastest strategy for the visit (see below), you will want to complete the 8 mavericks first. This route is essentially same as 100% with Iceless except Kuwanger and Mammoth are switched. That being said compared to iceless route, having charged tornado makes Kuwanger's turtle section slightly faster and no boomerang for Mammoth makes stage considerably slower. This is the only differences between iceless and non-iceless waterless route. This route is recommended if you are familiar with the game and have practiced "waterless". No Iceless/Waterful: # Chill Penguin # Storm Eagle # Flame Mammoth # Boomer Kuwanger # Spark Mandrill # Armored Armadillo # Launch Octopus # Sting Chameleon * Revisit Chill Penguin (Heart) * Revisit Armored Armadillo (Hadoken) This is basically a beginner route. This one does not get sting chameleon's weapon until last so it's optimal to revisit Penguin after 8 mavericks. Due to the nature of no C Sting in stages, strats for Mandrill, Armadillo (first visit), Octopus, and Chameleon will differ slightly than the waterless and iceless route. Do not collect the Subtank in Armadillo until you begin revisits (you will want C.Sting). Hadouken Kills all non-shielded enemies in one shot. Uses the normal Hadoken input (D, DF, F). Two ways of shooting: *Standard: Input, shoot. You need a slight delay before shooting, or you may shoot a stray shot (and miss your Hadoken). *Negative Edge: While charging, input and release your charge. Charge can be of any strength. The Hadoken cannot be used on Velguarder Sigma. Acquiring Hadoken: 'To get the Hadoken, you must visit the ''top area of Armored Armadillo's ''stage right before the boss door (the exact position you must at least be in is shown to the right), with the following conditions met: *You have all body upgrades, weapons, hearts, and subtanks *You have visited this area four times previously (no other conditions), and either died or completed the stage each time *You have full health as you reach this area for the final time. Note that soft resetting your game (and/or using a password) resets the 'visit' counter. You do not need to have full subtanks, weapon energy, or lives to get the Hadoken. Full health (all hearts) will give you ''four units of health above your maximum weapon energy. '''About the Input: You must go from D to DF to F with no pause inbetween. This is quite lenient: You can do each input for a minimum of 1 frame, but DF and F have a maximum of 20 frames before you lose the Hadoken. You must fire the frame after, or up to 20 frames after your first forward input. Shooting on the same frame or earlier will cause a shot, or a shot followed by a Hadoken. You can do the directional input during the boss introductions in the Sigma levels: start the input when their health fills up, and fire as soon as you can in the fight (mashing is okay here). However, if you are using negative edge, you must wait until after the battle begins to release your shot. You cannot fire a Hadoken while in the air, or during the dashing animation. If you are turning around and shooting (walking or standing) you must hold the DF input for 2 frames; if you are turning from a dash, 3 frames. Air Hadoken You can use the Hadoken on Sting Chameleon with a Charged Shotgun Ice by shooting a platform on the wall, standing on it and using the input, pause to switch to Buster, and shoot on the first frame you regain control. Wall Jumping You can wall jump when you are up to seven pixels away from the actual wall--this is useful for many tight jumps, including the Iceless Heart. When climbing a wall, there is no special trick to speed up your vertical movement--but when two walls are close together, you can jump from the left to the right and back repeatedly to move faster. Advanced Techniques Vile Text Skip In Sigma 1, you can skip a few sequences of the Vile/Zero dialogue. To initiate the skip, do NOT touch the ground before the boss door leading to vile (the first cutscene). Jump on the wall of the ladder, and use the left wall to jump high enough, entering the boss door without touching the ground. This skips the first cutscene. On the next screen, you need to enter the next boss door quickly, without advancing text. You can use a normal dash, or tap dash instead (this may be easier for you, as it does not advance the text). Some of the text box should still be on screen when you exit this room. You will want to hold Start at this screen transition, and switch to Rolling Shield. Entering the fight, dash and use Rolling Shield. R.Shield is required to do this trick on the Japanese version. If done correctly, you will enter the fight immediately, with a text box scrolling. This will then skip the following dialogue, and enter the second phase of the Vile fight immediately. Note: This trick, if done with a certain timing, can freeze your game ('softlock'). This happens in both U and J versions of the game. It is not a big risk. Iceless Heart The heart container in Boomer Kuwanger's stage can be acquired with no abilities (without the use of Charged Ice). You must dash-walljump at a precise position on the wall to reach the top ledge. When walljumping, you will want to be several pixels away from the wall (see Wall Jumping). Calebhart's tutorial Armadillo Skip You can skip the Armored Armadillo refight in Sigma 3 by moving yourself into the boss door using a Ice Sled. Position yourself close to door, without the camera fixing itself, and use Ice to move into the door. Start using Flame near the bottom of the screen to charge while killing the turtle. The screen will fix itself if you walk too far right, or are not far enough right when the sled pushes you forward. Boomer Kuwanger Turtle Skip You can skip over the turtles in the vertical climb without killing or waiting for them. Their pattern depends on when they appear on screen. You can skip all of the turtles by taking some damage. Armadillo Lag Reduction The birds that spawn in the final minecart section generate considerable lag. They will spawn if you are riding the cart during certain horizontal triggers. You want to skip over these triggers each time you are in the area. There are two general strategies: 1) Dash jump off the cart at certain points, and jump on the cart again once it catches up to you. A video explanation is to the right. Once you've learned this strategy, it is quite easy, and does adding lag to the room. 2) Jump while on the cart. If you are in the air during the spawn triggers, they will not spawn. This is not recommended, since you can (a) fall off the cart or (b) be on the cart during the spawn triggers and cause some birds to spawn. Since you do this five times total, it can add up quickly. Capsule Toe It is possible to jump into the Sting Chameleon Armor Upgrade capsule and the Storm Eagle Helmet Upgrate capsule before talking to Dr. Light. This is performed by jump upward at the correct time in a capsule that is coming out of the ground. Video Example Leap of Faith The Leap of Faith is the jump near the beginning of Sigma 1. If you let go of forward, or lose dash speed (like getting stuck on a platform) this becomes extremely hard. See this video if you need help learning it. Also, see "Stuff You Should Know" for why you lose your dash on the moving platforms. Killing Bosses - Lag Reduction Offscreen kills: Killing either Storm Eagle or Flame Mammoth while they are nearly offscreen -- just enough so that you can land a shot, can save about 30 frames at best. Since the explosion is not onscreen, it does not slow down the game. Charging: Holding a charge after killing a boss (in the Sigma stages) will cause 12-13 frames of lag. After firing your final shot or Hadoken, be sure not to charge. General Lag Reduction: You want to reduce lag whenever possible. Most lag is very noticeable, and some lag reduction strats (such as in Octopus or Armadillo) save a significant amount of time. The following effects, when combined with each other, or several enemies on screen, can cause lag: Explosions from a boss, miniboss, or enemies; stray shots, full charge shot; holding a charge shot; dust sprites from dashing. Basic Techniques Stuff You Should Know *Mash Start once selecting "Game Start" to speed up the intro. You don't need to be fast. *Hold any button (Start, Select, L,R, ABXY) after selecting a boss to speed up the boss intro animations (2 seconds each) *If you need to shoot immediately when you enter a boss, hold a charge and release when you do not have control of X. Do not do this if you are inputting a Hadoken before a battle starts. *Know when you should be charging -- doing the wrong thing can create a lot of lag. *Sigma 1's moving platforms will not let you dash if you begin any D-Pad movement on them for a brief time. Specifically, you must wait 6 frames after pressing left or right to dash. You are best off using a dash without directional input before it, or just not stopping. *Don't die as you kill a boss. Dash Shots While you have dash speed, uncharged X-Buster shots do 2 damage to most enemies and bosses in Mega Man X and X2. If you are shooting a normal enemy with normal shots, dash before doing so. This applies while in midair as well. For bosses you use the buster against, it is typically fastest to shoot dash shots or a mid-charge shot. Slope Jumps When walking (not dashing) downward on a downward slope, X jumps higher. This is particularly useful in Chill Penguin's stage, allowing you to speed up the section before you obtain the Dash upgrade, and to jump over the two pillars after the Dash. Ladders The top edge of every ladder is essentially a hole in the ground--with a wall on both the left and right. You can walljump on these walls. Typically, you will want to do a ladder walljump, or "ladder jump" to move up ladders more quickly or to perform certain tricks. To do this, release the ladder (Jump) while holding left or right so you land on the wall, then walljump. Additionally, there are Ladder Jumps or Gap Jumps--where you jump up the side of the ladder without climbing. Version Differences The Japanese version of the game has minor differences. There is less/faster text. Times below are approximate, and they represent the time saved on the (J) vs (U) versions. *11.05 seconds in any% (7 seconds during 8 Mavericks, no upgrades) *12.55 seconds in 100% The breakdown of text differences, in seconds: The boss names are changed in the US version of the game. The (U) version 1.1 has no significant differences. Charged Shotgun Ice behaves slightly differently at the end of boss fights--but this is insignificant. If you are using a Game Saver with your SNES, the 1.0 cartridge will often spawn you at the intro stage at random. This is the same issue that occurs with some emulators, and is likely an anti-piracy measure. There is a glitch where you may fall through Velguarder Sigma's claws with no input or attack, taking damage, observed in the (J) version. This may be fixed in newer versions (needs checking).